


Faithful

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have always been faithful to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

They have always been,  
Faithful to each other.  
Through honeypot missions.  
Through jealousy.  
They have never strayed.  
Because for them,  
Only the other means something.  
Over the years,  
Natasha goes on less seduction missions.  
Clint has ruined her for other men.  
He is the only one with whom she will be intimate.  
He is the only one to receive her kisses.

He is her other half.  
The only one,  
Wyo truly understands her. The woman beneath all the masks. And he loves her for herself.


End file.
